neomintfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiana
|image = Tiana sims 4 drama cruise.PNG|gender = Female|hair color = Pink|eye color = Brown|label = The Tea Spiller|episode count = 10|dc team = Savage Sharks|dc eliminated = Spill the Coffee|dc place = 8th|friends = Minnie|enemies = Alisha, Miu, Trixie}} Tiana was a contestant on Drama Cruise as a member of the Savage Sharks. Overview She was originally friends with her competitors Miu and Alisha, forming a secret Hoe's Alliance. She later reveals her antagonistic nature by trying to split the group. As a tea spiller, it is her civil duty to disrupt the peace and cause drama that eventually caused her elimination in Spill the Coffee. Personality Tiana is a rich, blunt and unapologetic contestant. The moment she was invalidated and discredited by her own team, she vowed to extract her revenge for the sake of her father, friends back home, ally Minnie, and her integrity. She is fiercely loyal and would've stuck by her alliances til the end of the game if they hadn't been abolished. She also has a tendency to be a drama queen, her label is literally the tea spiller, which can lead to drama or tension between contestants and can come off as heartless or aggressive. Behind it all, she cares about her friends and the people who she lets in. When given the chance, she can be supportive and be caring in long-standing relationships. Drama Cruise In Losing My Ship Tiana struts onto the cruise ship but said that it wasn't nearly as nice as the cruise she took with her daddy last month. As she gets to know her fellow competitors, she immediately is kind towards Minnie who seems very despondent towards the Savage Sharks. Tiana tries to reach out to her and asks what is going wrong, forming a secret alliance to try and vote off Miu later in the episode (after she botches the challenge and throws out the wrong answers as the "designated" leader even though no one fucking asked her). On the other hand, Tiana knew that she would need other alliances and formed a secret alliance with Miu to vote off Minnie in case the team lost. Tiana also forms a rivalry with Bruno because he thinks he is the princess of the season. Tiana gets enraged and spills fine wine on Bruno's carpet, making Bruno cry, and walks away. During the challenge, Tiana tries to encourage her team to say the right answers but it doesn't matter because Miu just says whatever she wants. In both of her alliances, she agrees to vote off Tharja for not helping the team in the challenge and being an irrelevant hoe. In Stripped Shipless Tiana and the other Savage Sharks talk about Tharja. While Miu and Alisha thought that Tharja was a hoe, Tiana thought that Tharja wasn't deserving of hoe status since she didn't do anything. During the challenge, Tiana volunteers as one of the three competitors for the Sharks. She encourages Alisha while she performs a lap dance and also encourages Miu as she rides the surfboard against Kayla. After her team earned five total points and was in the lead, Tiana stepped up for the sandcastle building challenge. She created a castle with many towers, tiny people, luxurious rooms, a labyrinth and a cute pathway leading up to the castle. Shockingly, Tiana earns one point and causes the teams to tie 6-6-6. Topher announces that the teams had to run up a volcano and throw in sacrifices. Tiana ends up being one of the first to finish and the Sharks win the challenge. In Angie Fever Tiana wakes up annoyed because she was unable to spill tea. While strapped to a hospital bed, she struggles to get free and gets annoyed by Bruno's constant worrying. Foolishly, since she forgot the teams hadn't merged after Angie said that she had a riddle for them she blurted out that the answer was "time", which inadvertently gave the Whopping Whales an advantage once they escaped first. After the Whales escaped and decided to leave the other team behind, Tiana tried to use her hair clip to cut herself loose but it wasn't sharp enough. Avril eventually breaks free and releases her team, only to find that they are trapped in the room (courtesy of Trixie). Trixie eventually unlocks the door and pretends to free them. Tiana offers fake gratitude but admits she doesn't trust her in confessional. In Danger Reality, Tiana rooms with Minnie and the two finally start to open up. She admits that she didn't want to room with her but also remembers their first interaction in Losing My Ship. They both bond over being outsiders; Minnie feels misunderstood and Tiana was excommunicated by the Hoe's alliances, consisting of Bruno, her consistent rival, and fake bffs Alisha and Miu. Tiana wishes that she were back home where she was popular again, but also hopes that she can get out of "daddy's shadow" since she is usually seen as the daughter of a CEO and nothing more. The show was her opportunity to break away from her familial tie and she felt like she was letting down her father by having no friends and bonds with Minnie about being an outsider in the cast. Minnie asks if they are friends and they formalize their friendship and alliance. During the challenge, Tiana worries about her new friend Minnie since she knows she'll be voted off if she doesn't win the challenge. Unfortunately, Minnie is the first out, preceding Tiana by two characters. Alisha also targeted Tiana during the challenge, trying to pin one of the deaths on her. At the elimination ceremony, Tiana sneaks nervous glances at Minnie, her only friend, and silently sips tea to control her anxiety. To the horror of the Hoe's alliance, Tiana receives the second to last marshmallow and glares at the alliance when she takes it. They start freaking out, trying to cuss out Tiana and sending empty threats, since Miu was in the bottom two (since Minnie and Tiana voted for her). Unsurprisingly, Minnie is voted off and Tiana is left angry, friendless and defenseless against the Hoe's criticisms. In Bahamadrama, Tiana is in her room alone organizing her shoe collection and upset Miu staying in the game after all the shit she's caused. She vows to eliminate all of them one by one, specifically Miu, for making a fool of her on national TV, isolating her from her "friends" and voting off her only ally. She hears a knock at the door and accidentally snaps her shoe's heel in surprise. Trixie stops in her room and she invites her to sit on Minnie's bed. She doesn't know why she is there, but Trixie tries to convince her to vote for Gundham even though she eavesdropped on Tiana's monolog. She initially refuses, as she is very confused why Trixie would need her help, but later said she'll consider the offer since she was desperate for allies. Before the singing competition, Tiana snaps a picture of Alisha flirting with Topher and spills the tea to Bruno. Bruno acts very surprised and becomes upset with her friend Alisha for keeping secrets. Trixie interrupts and takes Tiana's side, trying to divide the friendship. After Bruno leaves, she formalizes their vote for Gundham. On stage, Tiana performs "So What" by P!nk to prove her independence and perseverance after the Hoe's Alliance drama. Sadly, she does not win immunity but Trixie does and reassures Tiana that she is safe that night. Tiana admits that she trusts Trixie and is safe from elimination. Spill the Coffee features Tiana being placed onto a team with Bruno, much to her chagrin. Their past history causes trouble in how they work together. When they compete in the first challenge, Tiana decides to be more patient with Bruno so that they can win, rather than lose another challenge. Tiana learns to respect Bruno more, and together they complete the challenge. Tiana tries in later challenges, but the pair are unable to measure up and lose. Trixie decides that Tiana is less useful than Bruno, and has her voted off. This shocks Tiana, but she leaves after savagely insulting Trixie, confusing the others who are unaware of her true nature. Even though she wasn't there for The Fall of Barb Booty, Tiana threw the biggest party ever and invited all her friends over, including Minnie, when Miu was eliminated. Audition Tape Camera turns on showing an elegant dining room. There are full-length mirrors covering one wall, a Swarovski crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling ornamented by a gilded mural depicting Greek mythology. In the back is a bar with an open door towards the wine cellar with several butlers organizing the glasses and filling them with wine for the upcoming party. In a red velvet chair sits the daughter of a CEO holding a tall glass of sparkling cider Tiana: *sips the cider and immediately spits it out* Who gave me this abysmal drink? I asked for Pinot Grigio you ************s. *the glass is replaced* Tiana: Ah, much better. Let's get one thing clear, I'm NOT auditioning for the money, daddy already has everything I could ever want. I'm here to make friends (mutters: or enemies if people don't stay out of my way...) and to prove that I'm way more than just the daughter of a rich man. I'm going behind daddy's back by auditioning. *smiles menacingly* I've read all the books in this house and now I'm ready to turn their knowledge into a strategy; a strategy that will weaken my opponents until they all fall. Of course, if I have to act sweet and cheery around my fellow competitors I will, I'll need a few allies, but winning is everything. *Camera fades to black* Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Drama Cruise contestants Category:Savage Sharks